


philidosia fluff

by johnnyc4kez



Series: Philip survived au [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Philip Hamilton Lives, philidosia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyc4kez/pseuds/johnnyc4kez
Summary: just some philidosia fluff oneshots !!
Relationships: Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Series: Philip survived au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110080
Kudos: 13





	1. aaaaaaaa

ill start this soon cause


	2. hopeful hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> philip wakes up in the hospital after being shot and theo cheers him up.

I woke up to a bright light and winced my eyes,I turned to see theo. she had curly hair that bounced when she walked,her skin was a deep brown,her nose was highlighted beautifully,her eyes were a striking green-brown that I could get lost in.   
"wha-what hap-happened-?" i managed to mutter out,i attempted to sit up,but fell back down. "you got shot,pippy." i groaned and looked down to my arms,one was wrapped up and in a tight sling,layed on a pillow with ice in it. the other was covered in 3 tubes and ivs,it felt numb right now. i rubbed my eyes with my uninjured arm and turned back to her. "oh.." i nodded. "where did i get sh-shot?" i asked. "in your hip..it ripped through you and lodged into your arm. you just had surgery. you got the bullet removed and your hip bone was shattered,so they put metal into it to stabilize it." i nodded,i also had a tube in my nose that was giving me extra oxygen. then,the pain hit. it felt like a million loads had just been dropped on my waist and right arm. "OW! OW! MMMMMMMM" i shot out. theo noticed how much pain i was in,and grabbed the button next to my bad arm,it was a pca pump in my chest. the pressed the button and i instsntly felt dizzy,it didnt hurt as bad,though. "its gonna be okay,pip. youll get through it. youre so strong,i know you will." she smiled at me and grabbed two little bags. one full of markers and one full of stickers. "what are-those-?" i asked,sitting up with theos help. "im gonna try to get you to feel better,alright?" i nodded and she crawled on the bed next to me,wrapping her arm around me but staying careful. she opened up the sticker bag and started placing them on my freckles,she always said my freckles were like constellations. i giggled softly. "you look so cute,baby." she said to me,continuing. when she ran out of stickers she opened the marker bag,moving to my arm. it was in a little white cast like thing. she moved the sling out of the way and started drawing little things on it. like dogs (my favorite animal),and pianos,and she wrote the french numbers on it. i smiled and she moved the covers out of the way,lightly turning me so she could see my hip wrap. she smiled and started drawing little stars and hears and rainbows,she even wrote me a little sweet message. it read,'youll recover soon,maybe not today,maybe not tommorow,but you will. i promise you that.' i smiled,i wasnt really thinking about how long this was gonna take to recover from,i was thinking about how right now was probably gonna be the happiest memory i have in the hospital. "it looks like youre gonna be here for a while,they said atleast 2 months. so your parents went out to get things to decorate. to maybe make it feel more homey." i nodded. "okay.." she smiled,i listened to the constant beep of the heart monitor. i wasnt excited to be here,i wasnt excited or happy at all. she wrapped her arm back around me and got underneath the covers. she smiled and kept cuddling me,i layed my head on her shoulder and started silently crying. she noticed right away. "whats wrong baby??" she frowned and moved a stray piece of hair out of my way. "everything,everything is wrong.." i sniffled and continued crying. she sighed. "youre gonna get better. itll just take some time." i nodded. i didnt wanna talk about it more. i shut my eyes and eventually fell asleep,until i heard the door open. my big hazel eyes fluttered and caught the gaze of my mom and dad standing in the door way,they had two target bags. "we can decorate in the morning.." they smiled,handing me one of the bags. i opened it,there was a big teddy bear inside. i took it out and smiled,wrapping my good arm around it. there was also chocolate,which i would eat later. i wasnt very appitized at the moment. "thanks.." i said,weakly. i sat the bag down and layed my head back on theo. my parents sat down in the two big plasticy chairs and smiled,they looked happy that i had found someone i really loved,yet,i wasnt so sure if she actually liked me. i wouldve broken up with myself right now if i were her,i wouldnt want to have to take care of me. i continued thinking and sighed,shutting my eyes again and falling asleep. theo embraced me and whispered in my ear. "i love you so much,handsome." i smiled,and she fell asleep not long after me.


End file.
